hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Www.mca.com
www.mca.com was the original MCA TV website. The galleries below feature screen captures of the original and portions of the site. The site evolved over time. The original site was a simple white background with plain text and some low resolution images. This site included pages for each episode in season one and some background information on production (especially creature effects). Later, the featured a red background with images of rocky sidebars and a series of buttons on the lefthand side to navigate to various pages including pages on the Cast, Characters, Production, Episodes, etc. A page was also created for Joseph LoDuca and the release of the HTLJ Soundtrack Volume One. The site included the same basic features of the site but also included an innovative feature involving the Xena Scrolls. This feature was written by one of the production's writers' assistants, Robert Sidney Mellette. Mellette was credited with the story for "The Xena Scrolls". This was a very innovative way to engage with fans in the early days of the Internet and it was designed to give credence to the idea that Xena was an actual historical figure. Gallery File:MCA_HTLJ_01.jpeg|Homepage 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_02.jpeg|Homepage 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_03.jpeg|Homepage 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_04.jpeg|Homepage 4 File:MCA_HTLJ_About_01.jpeg|About 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_About_02.jpeg|About 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_About_03.jpeg|About 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_About_04.jpeg|About 4 File:MCA_HTLJ_Cast.jpeg|Cast File:MCA_HTLJ_Cast_Kevin_Sorbo_01.jpeg|Kevin Sorbo 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Cast_Kevin_Sorbo_02.jpeg|Kevin Sorbo 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Cast_Kevin_Sorbo_03.jpeg|Kevin Sorbo 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_Cast_Kevin_Sorbo_04.jpeg|Kevin Sorbo 4 File:MCA_HTLJ_Cast_Michael_Hurst_01.jpeg|Michael Hurst 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Cast_Michael_Hurst_02.jpeg|Michael Hurst 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Cast_Michael_Hurst_03.jpeg|Michael Hurst 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_Cast_Michael_Hurst_04.jpeg|Michael Hurst 4 File:MCA_HTLJ_Mortals_&_Demi-Gods.jpeg|Mortals & Demi-Gods File:MCA_HTLJ_Mortals_&_Demi-Gods_Hercules_01.jpeg|Hercules 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Mortals_&_Demi-Gods_Hercules_02.jpeg|Hercules 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Mortals_&_Demi-Gods_Hercules_03.jpeg|Hercules 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_Mortals_&_Demi-Gods_Hercules_04.jpeg|Hercules 4 File:Hercules_MCA.jpg|Hercules File:MCA_HTLJ_Mortals_&_Demi-Gods_Iolaus.jpeg|Iolaus 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Production_01.jpeg|Production 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Production_02.jpeg|Production 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Production_Robert_Tapert_01.jpeg|Robert Tapert 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Production_Robert_Tapert_02.jpeg|Robert Tapert 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Production_Sam_Raimi_01.jpeg|Sam Raimi 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Production_Sam_Raimi_02.jpeg|Sam Raimi 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Production_John_Schulian.jpeg|John Schulian File:MCA_HTLJ_Episode_List_01.jpeg|Episode List 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Episode_List_02.jpeg|Episode List 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Episode_List_03.jpeg|Episode List 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_Episodes_01.jpeg|Episode Synopses File:MCA_HTLJ_The_Wrong_Path.jpeg|"The Wrong Path" File:MCA_HTLJ_Pride_Comes_Before_a_Brawl.jpeg|"Pride Comes Before a Brawl" File:HTLJ_MCA_March_to_Freedom.jpeg|"The March to Freedom" File:MCA_HTLJ_Gladiator.jpeg|"Gladiator" File:MCA_HTLJ_Mother_of_all_Monsters_01.jpeg|"The Mother of All Monsters" 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Mother_of_all_Monsters_02.jpeg|"The Mother of All Monsters" 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Outcast_01.jpeg|"Outcast" 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Outcast_02.jpeg|"Outcast" 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Outcast_03.jpeg|"Outcast" 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_Outcast_04.jpeg|"Outcast" 4 File:MCA_HTLJ_The_Other_Side_01.jpeg|"The Other Side" 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_The_Other_Side_02.jpeg|"The Other Side" 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_The_Other_Side_03.jpeg|"The Other Side" 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_The_Other_Side_04.jpg|"The Other Side" 4 File:MCA_HTLJ_The_Other_Side_05.jpg|"The Other Side" 5 File:MCA_HTLJ_The_Other_Side_06.jpg|"The Other Side" 6 File:MCA_HTLJ_The_Other_Side_07.jpg|"The Other Side" 7 File:MCA_HTLJ_What's_in_a_Name_01.jpeg|"What's in a Name?" 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_What's_in_a_Name_02.jpeg|"What's in a Name?" 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Wedding_of_Alcmene_01.jpeg|"The Wedding of Alcmene" 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Wedding_of_Alcmene_02.jpeg|"The Wedding of Alcmene" 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Wedding_of_Alcmene_03.jpeg|"The Wedding of Alcmene" 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_Wedding_of_Alcmene_04.jpeg|"The Wedding of Alcmene" 4 File:MCA_HTLJ_Wedding_of_Alcmene_05.jpg|"The Wedding of Alcmene" 5 File:MCA_HTLJ_Monster_Child_Preview.jpeg|"Monster Child in the Promised Land" File:MCA_HTLJ_Babes_&_Studs_01.jpeg|Babes & Studs Land 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Babes_&_Studs_02.jpeg|Babes & Studs Land 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Babes_&_Studs_03.jpeg|Babes & Studs Land 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_Babes_&_Studs_04.jpeg|Babes & Studs Land 4 File:MCA_HTLJ_Babes_&_Studs_05.jpeg|Babes & Studs Land 5 File:MCA_HTLJ_Babes_&_Studs_06.jpeg|Babes & Studs Land 6 File:Archer.jpg|Nemesis File:MCA_Joe_LoDuca_01.jpeg|Joseph LoDuca 1 File:MCA_Joe_LoDuca_02.jpeg|Joseph LoDuca 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Kull_01.jpeg|Kull the Conqueror Casting Announcement 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Kull_02.jpeg|Kull the Conqueror Casting Announcement 2 File:Theapple4.jpg|Behind the Scenes of "The Apple" Logos & Buttons File:HercBB.jpg|Logo Header File:HercIolausFront.jpg|Hercules & Iolaus File:HercLogo.jpg|Logo File:Herc.gif|Logo File:Monster_Encounter.gif|Monster Encounter Contest Header File:OST.jpg|HTLJ Soundtrack Volume One Header File:HercBut.gif|Logo Button File:CastBut.gif|Cast Button File:CharBut.gif|Mortals & Demi-Gods Button File:EpisodesBut.gif|Episode List Button File:ScheduleBut.gif|Broadcast Schedule Button File:ProductionBut.gif|Production Button File:NetForumBut.gif|Netforum Button File:Back.gif|Back Button File:McatvSm.gif|MCA TV Logo File:Aplogo.gif|Action Pack Logo File:StorytimeHeaderSm.jpg|Storytime Header File:BabesHeaderSm.jpg|Babes & Studs Land Header File:Hercbar.jpg|Divider Bar File:MCA_XWP_01.jpeg|Homepage 1 File:MCA_XWP_02.jpeg|Homepage 2 File:MCA_XWP_03.jpeg|Homepage 3 File:MCA_XWP_About_01.jpeg|About 1 File:MCA_XWP_About_02.jpeg|About 2 File:MCA_XWP_About_03.jpeg|About 3 File:MCA_XWP_Cast.jpeg|Cast File:MCA_XWP_Cast_Lucy_Lawless_01.jpeg|Lucy Lawless 1 File:MCA_XWP_Cast_Lucy_Lawless_02.jpeg|Lucy Lawless 2 File:MCA_XWP_Cast_Lucy_Lawless_03.jpeg|Lucy Lawless 3 File:MCA_XWP_Cast_Lucy_Lawless_04.jpeg|Lucy Lawless 4 File:Lawless.jpg|Lucy Lawless File:MCA_XWP_Cast_Renee_O'Connor_01.jpeg|Renée O'Connor 1 File:MCA_XWP_Cast_Renee_O'Connor_02.jpeg|Renée O'Connor 2 File:Oconnor.jpg|Renée O'Connor File:MCA_XWP_Episode_Airdates.jpeg|Airdates File:MCA_XWP_March_Madness_01.jpeg|March Madness 1 File:MCA_XWP_March_Madness_02.jpeg|March Madness 2 File:MCA_XWP_Heroes.jpeg|Heroes File:MCA_XWP_Heroes_Xena.jpeg|Xena File:Xena_mca_heroes.jpg|Xena File:MCA_XWP_Heroes_Gabrielle.jpeg|Gabrielle File:Gabrielle_mca_heroes.jpg|Gabrielle File:MCA_XWP_Production_01.jpeg|Production 1 File:MCA_XWP_Production_02.jpeg|Production 2 File:MCA_XWP_Production_Robert_Tapert.jpeg|Robert Tapert File:MCA_XWP_Production_Sam_Raimi_01.jpeg|Sam Raimi 1 File:MCA_XWP_Production_Sam_Raimi_02.jpeg|Sam Raimi 2 File:MCA_Xena_Scrolls_01.jpeg|Xena Scrolls 1 File:MCA_Xena_Scrolls_02.jpeg|Xena Scrolls 2 File:MCA_Xena_Scrolls_03.jpeg|Xena Scrolls 3 File:Xena_scrolls_Map.jpeg|Xena Scrolls Map File:Xena_Scrolls_Papyrus.jpeg|Xena Scrolls Papyrus File:Heroic_Legends_CD_ROM_01.jpeg|The Heroic Legends of Hercules and Xena Xena Scrolls Archive Pouch 1 File:Xena_Scrolls_1_01.jpeg|Pouch 1 01 File:Xena_Scrolls_1_02.jpeg|Pouch 1 02 File:Xena_Scrolls_1_03.jpeg|Pouch 1 03 File:Xena_Scrolls_1_04.jpeg|Pouch 1 04 File:Xena_Scrolls_1_05.jpeg|Pouch 1 05 File:Xena_Scrolls_1_06.jpeg|Pouch 1 06 File:Xena_Scrolls_1_07.jpeg|Pouch 1 07 File:Xena_Scrolls_1_08.jpeg|Pouch 1 08 File:Xena_Scrolls_1_09.jpeg|Pouch 1 09 Pouch 2 File:Xena_scrolls_2_01.jpeg|Pouch 2 01 File:Xena_Scrolls_2_02.jpeg|Pouch 2 02 File:Xena_Scrolls_2_03.jpeg|Pouch 2 03 File:Xena_Scrolls_2_04.jpeg|Pouch 2 04 File:Xena_Scrolls_2_05.jpeg|Pouch 2 05 File:Xena_Scrolls_2_06.jpeg|Pouch 2 06 File:Xena_Scrolls_2_07.jpeg|Pouch 2 07 Pouch 3 File:Xena_Scrolls_3_01.jpeg|Pouch 3 01 File:Xena_Scrolls_3_02.jpeg|Pouch 3 02 File:Xena_Scrolls_3_03.jpeg|Pouch 3 03 File:Xena_Scrolls_3_04.jpeg|Pouch 3 04 File:Xena_Scrolls_3_05.jpeg|Pouch 3 05 File:Xena_Scrolls_3_06.jpeg|Pouch 3 06 File:Xena_Scrolls_3_07.jpeg|Pouch 3 07 Pouch 4 File:Xena_Scrolls_4_01.jpeg|Pouch 4 01 File:Xena_Scrolls_4_02.jpeg|Pouch 4 02 File:Xena_Scrolls_4_03.jpeg|Pouch 4 03 File:Xena_Scrolls_4_04.jpeg|Pouch 4 04 File:Xena_Scrolls_4_05.jpeg|Pouch 4 05 File:Xena_Scrolls_4_06.jpeg|Pouch 4 06 File:Xena_Scrolls_4_07.jpeg|Pouch 4 07 Pouch 5 File:Xena_Scrolls_5_01.jpeg|Pouch 5 01 File:Xena_Scrolls_5_02.jpeg|Pouch 5 02 File:Xena_Scrolls_5_03.jpeg|Pouch 5 03 File:Xena_Scrolls_5_04.jpeg|Pouch 5 04 File:Xena_scrolls_5_05.jpeg|Pouch 5 05 File:Xena_Scrolls_5_06.jpeg|Pouch 5 06 Pouch 6 File:Xena_Scrolls_6_01.jpeg|Pouch 6 01 File:Xena_Scrolls_6_02.jpeg|Pouch 6 02 File:Xena_Scrolls_6_03.jpeg|Pouch 6 03 File:Xena_Scrolls_6_04.jpeg|Pouch 6 04 File:Xena_Scrolls_6_05.jpeg|Pouch 6 05 File:Xena_Scrolls_6_06.jpeg|Pouch 6 06 File:Xena_Scrolls_6_07.jpeg|Pouch 6 07 File:Xena_Scrolls_6_08.jpeg|Pouch 6 08 Logos & Buttons File:Xenabb.jpg|Logo Header File:XenaLogo.gif|Logo File:Xena.gif|Logo File:XenaBut.gif|Logo Button File:AirDatesBut.gif|Air Dates Button File:CastButton.gif|Cast Button File:HeroButton.gif|Heroes Button File:NetForumButxwp.gif|NetForum Button File:ProdBut.gif|Production Button File:StationListBut.gif|Station List Button File:Backxwp.gif|Back Button File:Callist1.jpg|Callisto Header File:Callisto.jpg|"Callisto" File:Return.jpg|"Return of Callisto" File:Stranger.jpg|"Intimate Stranger" File:Warlords.jpg|"Ten Little Warlords" File:Scrolls.jpg|Xena Scrolls Header File:Xena_Restoration_Society.jpg|Xena Restoration Society Logo File:Xrshead.jpg|Xena Restoration Society Header File:Largemap.jpg|Xena Scrolls Map File:Lrgscrol.jpg|Xena Scroll Fragment File:Ordering.gif|The Heroic Legends of Hercules and Xena Header File:Renlogo2.gif|Renaissance Pictures Logo File:McatvSm.gif|MCA TV Logo File:Aplogo.gif|Action Pack Logo Category:Websites